Enemy Friends
by Mitsuki Lovs Chocolate
Summary: Meiko Hiroshima is the heir to the Hiroshima clan. There's just one problem, she's the only survivor of the destruction of her village. The akatsuki leader finds her and now she is on a mission to assasinate the Hokage. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm only putting this on once so remember it. Me...no...own...Naruto. Got it. Good. On with the story.

* * *

"We've got to get her out of here!" yelled Akito Hiroshima as he quickly guided his wife, Haruko and their two month old daughter out of the burning building they used to call home.

Outside, civilians and ninja alike were running from burning buildings. Some simply stood in shock and horror at the terrible demon that had attacked their once peaceful village.

The demon, known as Kyuubi, had been terrorizing villages all over fire country. Many once powerful ninja villages lay in ruins as the Kyuubi's destructive path continued.

"Keep running, we must protect our daughter at all costs!" Akito told his wife as he turned around and ran toward the burning village to fight off Kyuubi. His wife ran towards the woods as fast as she could. She had been badly injured and needed medical attention, but, despite her injury she continued to run, determined to keep her daughter alive.

When she finally got to the forest, she turned toward the smoldering village. Blinking back burning tears, she continued on searching for a place to rest.

--

Haruko Hiroshima had been running for six days and she knew that she would die if she didn't eat something. The severe leg injury she had received while trying to escape their burning mansion had slowed her down considerably and she was very weak. She kept going though looking for another village.

As she was walking she heard a noise behind her. Then a kunai hit her in the back. She stumbled and fell to the ground, the child falling a few feet away crying loudly. A cloaked figure approached Haruko as she tried to get up. The person looked at her in amusement.

"I thought that you would have been more of a work out, as I can clearly see the Hiroshima clan symbol on your back. This is highly disappointing," he said. He looked at the baby and picked it up carefully. Haruko's eyes widened and she began to panic.

"Please (cough) p…please, kill me (cough) but spare my (cough) daughter," she pleaded tears coming from her eyes.

The man looked from her to the child and back to her. Then in one swift motion he flung a kunai at her. He smiled as he watched it go through her skull and her face twist in agony and then fall limply to the ground.

The child seemed to know something was wrong and began to cry. The man glared at the child but then his face softened as she opened her deep black eyes. He held her protectively and then disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke.

--

When the man reappeared at Akatsuki HQ, everyone was surprised to see that he was holding a child.

"Leader sir, why do you have a baby?" asked Zetsu as he watched their leader walk up to Itachi with the baby.

"Itachi, I am placing her in your care. She is from the Hiroshima clan. You are to train her. She should be able to join our organization in ten years."

"Yes sir." Itachi held the baby close and smiled as it fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Yay!! New story! I've had this idea in my head for ever. Oh wells. you may review now. Since i'm a lazy bitch this is going to be the first and only authors note through out the series. Toodles! 


	2. The Mission

"Tachi-nee! Tachi-nee! Guess what, guess what!" Meiko Hiroshima yelled as she ran up to her mentor.

"What is it, Mei-chan?" Itachi asked hugging her tightly. She placed a kiss on his cheek and then stepped back and pulled something out of her cloak.

"I got my first long term mission," she said as she opened the scroll and showed Itachi the details.

"So you're going to infiltrate Konohagakure and assassinate the Hokage. Very good, but, be careful. When do you leave?"

"Tonight" She looked at him sadly. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll miss you, but, I'll come and visit." She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Tachi-nee. But how come you can't come with me?" He smiled at her and hugged her close.

"Because, if I came then you wouldn't learn anything and you would be distracted the whole mission. Now I'm sure it won't be that bad. You'll make friends and then in a few years the mission will be over."

"Ok, that makes me feel a little better. I'm gonna go and finish packing my stuff." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and then skipped off to finish her packing.

--

Itachi looked lovingly at Meiko as she stood saying her goodbyes to all the other Akatsuki members. She had grown up so much in the ten years that she had known her.

She looked a lot more mature for her age of ten and she was quite the fighter. She had long blazing red hair and gorgeous black eyes. She was skinny and tall, though her Akatsuki cloak swallowed her up.

He was shaken from his thoughts as she jumped into his arms and hugged him hard. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"I'll miss you Tachi-nee," she whispered as she let go and turned toward the forest with a small wave and a smile gracing her face. He waved back at her as she walked into the forest. As the others began to go back inside he continued to wave at the girl who he had come to love as a little sister.

--

Meiko looked around. She had been traveling for about three days. Leader had said that it would take a normal person only three days to walk there and with her speed it would probably only take about two, but, so far all she could see for miles was trees, trees, and more trees.

"How much farther is this going to take? I want to sleep in a soft bed soon. This is really annoying," she complained as she continued to walk forward.

Two hours later, she came up to a large gate. Above the gate was a sign that said Konohagakure and there were two guards guarding the gate. She walked up to them and smiled.

"Hiya! I was just looking for a ninja village called Konohagakure. Could you point me in the direction of that village?" she asked sweetly using her famous puppy dog pout. She watched in amusement as she saw the two men blush slightly and nod their heads.

"Uh yeah, this is Konohagakure. We'll let you in." said the one with short brown hair. He turned to the silver haired one and nodded. The silver haired one opened the gate and pointed toward Hokage tower.

"Here you go, and there is Hokage tower. You should go there to see the Hokage." Meiko looked to where the man was pointing and smiled.

"Thank you very much," she said and she walked into the village and towards the Hokage tower.

--

"So, Meiko Hiroshima was it? Here are your papers and keys to your new apartment. You say you were a genin in your old village?" asked Sarutobi as he handed Meiko some papers and some keys.

"Yes sir." She took the things.

"Well then I am putting you in group nine with Kakashi Hatake as your jounin leader and Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Thank you sir."

"Excellent, I will send Kakashi over to get you tomorrow at nine. Good luck and welcome to Konohagakure." Sarutobi smiled at her and then went back to his work. She walked out of the office and out of Hokage tower. She followed the directions on the paper to her apartment.

--

Meiko fumbled with the key. She couldn't seem to get the door to unlock. Suddenly someone came behind her and guided her hand to open the door. She heard the lock click and the door swung open slowly.

"Thanks," she said turning around and smiling at the person who had helped her. The boy looked at her with big blue depths and she felt the color rise to her cheeks under his bright gaze.

"No problem, my door does the same thing. I live next door, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said smiling a large smile. His blonde hair blew softly in the wind and his tan skin glowed in the sunlight. She smiled back and tried her best to keep the blush that was creeping up on her down.

"Hi, I'm Meiko Hiroshima. I just moved here since my old village was destroyed. I think I'm supposed to be on a genin team with you a girl named Sakura Haruno and a boy named Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh yeah, that would be my team. Sakura is pretty cool once you get to know her and don't mind Sasuke. He may act like an icy bastard but deep down inside he really is an…hm...icy bastard." Meiko laughed and Naruto smiled a toothy grin. She felt another blush come on as she looked into his blue eyes again.

"Well, I'll let you settle down. See ya tomorrow." And with that he turned toward his own apartment and entered it. Meiko turned around to her own apartment and entered it.

'Tomorrow is going to be really exciting, but, I still miss Tachi.'


End file.
